Sedução
by Misa Black
Summary: Presente para Island Jessica-Chan - Uma festa, digamos, problemática. Bebida, roupas curtas, sapatos de salto alto... Enfim, o charme e a sedução estão a solta na festa que Tsunade arranjou. Uma festa para "maiores". Casais tradicionais NaruHina ON
1. Introdução

**Sedução**

**N/A: **Minna! Presente para Island Jéssica-Chan, uma ficwriter muito boa que eu recomendo e que me dedicou tantos drabbles que eu quis fazer algo em troca. ^^

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não são meus. Alguém aí já pensou o contrário?

**Dedicado: Island Jéssica-Chan**, para você de uma leitora e fã.

_**Sedução**_

Vestidos que acabam no meio das coxas, scarpins altíssimos e maquiagem. Quem são elas? Adivinhe.

Sim, as tão sem-graça kunioichis Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, TenTen e Temari.

Como assim, "sem-graça"? Ora, elas nunca são notadas como garotas pelos objetos de sua afeição. Para eles, elas são somente ninjas.

Até que a Hokage, a boa e velha Tsunade, decidiu que ia dar uma festa para homenagear os seus shinobis, uma festa para "maiores".

A última chance delas, antes de finalmente desistirem deles.

Quem são eles?

Se você adivinhar, ganha a coleção Icha Icha do Jiraiya.

Sim! Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara, Neji Hyuuga e Shikamaru Nara. Grandes shinobis que provaram o seu valor.

Tudo bem, que o Uchiha foi aceito em Konoha há pouco tempo, mas mesmo assim ele sempre foi considerado um grande ninja.

E lá entravam elas, cada uma de uma cor. Sakura de vermelho-sangue. Ino de roxo. Hinata de azul-noite. TenTen de bordô e Temari de preto.

Assim que entraram na festa. Os olhares masculinos foram direcionados a elas. Somente para elas.

Posso dizer o quão foi "problemática" essa noite?

**Continua...**

_**Eu sei que eu tinha te prometido uma oneshot, mas daí você me disse que gostava dos casais tradicionais. E eu fiquei com a idéia de "Sedução" na cabeça... até que tive essa idéia! Será uma coleção de oneshots que se ligam em torno dessa introdução. É quase uma fic de capítulos, mas cada one será separada da outra...**_

_**Espero que tenha gostado da introdução, jessica-senpai!**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Misa Black ^^**_


	2. O Brilho das Estrelas NaruHina

_**Sedução**_

_NaruHina! (:_

_**AVISO: PERSONAGENS OCC! NÃO DIGAM QUE EU NÃO AVISEI!**_

_**NÃO SEGUE O QUE ACONTECEU NO MANGÁ!**_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não são meus. Alguém aí já pensou o contrário?

**Dedicado: Island Jéssica-Chan**, para você de uma leitora e fã.

**Capítulo dedicado à: Hyuuga ALe; Grazi-chan; Island Jéssica-chan; thata-chan e Coelha-chan**(momento honrada.*-*), por terem comentado e feito Misa-chan feliz! ^^

_**O Brilho das Estrelas**_

_:::POV Naruto:::_

_Eu assumo que eu sou uma pessoa meio... Bem, tapada. Que raramente enxergo alguma coisa ao meu redor, tipo que a Sakura-chan era uma irmã para mim. _

_Entretanto, eu tenho uma pergunta para fazer o primeiro médico que eu encontrar: EU SOU CEGO?_

_Não está entendendo nada? Nem eu, dattebayo! Quer dizer, a Hinata-chan sempre teve esse corpo curvilíneo, mesmo?_

_(pausa para estancar uma hemorragia nasal)_

_Kami-sama!! Ela está se aproximando de mim!! Ela, o busto MEGA farto dela, as pernas brancas e macias e a cinturinha fina que estou morrendo de vontade de segurar._

_(hemorragia nasal assustadoramente selvagem)_

'_-"Hehe sabe o que é isso, Naruto?" – pergunta Kyuubi sorrindo com lascívia na minha mente. – "Puro e simples desejo."._

_Ah meu Kami-sama! Se aqueles Hyuugas maníacos descobrirem isso, encomendam a minha morte! Tempo. Desde quando a Kyuubi diz algo que presta?_

'_-Hinata! – ouço alguém chamar a minha deusa. Ela se vira tão suavemente como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Kami! Ela faz isso de propósito, não?_

_Sigo aquela garota linda com o olhar. Se a Hinata fosse só bonita eu acho que dava para evitar, mas ela é doce, meiga... Hinata Hyuuga é uma estrela._

_Vejo ela sorrir docemente para Kiba e Shino, enquanto acariciava Akamaru. Pelos céus! Ela não vê que, enquanto ela se abaixa para fazer carinho no cachorro e arrumar a gravata borboleta que o Kiba pôs nele, parte daquele corpo fica aparecendo. E, o que é pior, na minha frente!_

'_-Ei Hinata! Quer dançar? – ouvi Kiba pedir sorrindo charmosamente. Ou o que ele achava que é charmosamente, já que nada mais na minha vida vai ser considerado charmoso depois de ver a Hinata caminhar, naquele vestido mínimo, na minha direção. _

'_-Claro Kiba-kun. – Hinata disse sorrindo suavemente. Por que ela é tão linda? Por que ela está tão tentadora? Tenho certeza de que não bebi nada! _

_Vi os dois irem para a pista de dança onde alguns casais dançavam. O interessante é que eu não conseguia ver mais ninguém dançar, meus olhos só captavam Hinata._

_Cada movimento dela parecia ser feito para mim. Cada rodopio que dava. Cada trançada de pernas._

'_-Naruto! – chamou-me Chouji. Ele estava com Shino, Shikamaru, Kankurou e, surpreendentemente Gaara._

_Fui até lá com um sorriso meio forçado. Afinal, ver Hinata dançar estava mais divertido do que qualquer conversa._

'_-Boa noite! – cumprimentei animadamente._

_Eles não me responderam. Ao que parece, todos eles estavam pensando alguma coisa só deles._

_Fiquei quieto observando Hinata dançar e, de vez em quando, ouvia alguma coisa como "Tsunade-sama está bem?" ou "Ele está vidrado nela.". Eu só torcia para que o __**ele**__ não fosse __**eu**__._

_Meu corpo deixou de responder quando os olhos dela me encararam. Aqueles olhos têm um poder que nem se comparavam aos do Byakugan. É um poder que - eu tenho a certeza - somente ela possui. Somente Hinata Hyuuga._

_Ela acenou discretamente e eu fui até ela, mesmo sem perceber ou parar. Eu estava nas mãos dela. E, o que era pior, ela sabia disso._

_Ela se separou de Kiba, sorrindo. Kiba comentou algo e se retirou. Mas não sem antes me olhar feio._

'_-Olá Naruto-kun. – ela sorriu. A voz suave ecoando em meus ouvidos. Os lábios vermelhos me instigando._

'_-"Tome-a para si, Naruto. Vamos nos divertir." – A Kyuubi me dizia, divertida._

'_-Olá Hinata-chan. – consegui dizer meio sem-graça. Aqueles olhos pareciam que estavam me desafiando. _

'_-Bonita festa, não? – ela comentou. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho tão lindo! O brilho das estrelas na noite de lua-cheia._

'_-Linda. – disse olhando para ela. Como ela passou despercebida por tantos anos? Ela é a garota mais bonita da festa, com toda a certeza!_

_Ela ergueu a sobrancelha. Não sabia desse lado irônico da doce herdeira do Clã Hyuuga. E essa descoberta tornava-a mais desejável._

'_-Eu ou a festa? – ela perguntou._

'_-Eu poderia mentir e dizer que são os dois, mas você eclipsou a festa inteira, Hinata. – respondi e ela corou levemente._

'_-Isso foi uma cantada? – ela perguntou tentando manter o controle da situação. Isso era óbvio._

'_-Se for você aceita dançar comigo? – perguntei, descarado. Afinal, um discípulo de Jiraiya tem que ser atirado._

'_-Você sabe dançar? – ela perguntou, rindo._

'_-Não. – respondi sinceramente. – Mas isso não me impede de tentar dançar com a garota mais bonita da festa._

_Ela corou. E ao invés de olhá-la como a Hinata de sempre, meu sangue meio que... Ferveu. _

'_-"Isso se chama luxúria, Naruto." – a Kyuubi me disse. Parecia que essa situação a divertia de uma maneira que eu não saberia explicar._

'_-E também não te impede de pisar nos pés da sua parceira. – ela lembrou, encostando-se na parede._

_Quando fui olhar para os seus pés, tive uma visão mais de perto das suas pernas. E eu acho que poderia ir dormir sem essa._

'_-"Você acha que vai dormir?" – aquele demônio que aprisionaram em mim perguntou com deboche. _

_Ao que parece, Hinata entendeu tudo o que se passava em minha mente. E, depois de uma gargalhada extremamente sexy, ela comentou:_

'_-Olha o que está pensando, Futuro-Hokage-Sama! Senão terei de fazer algo contra você._

'_-Você não faria nada para me prejudicar. Ou faria? – perguntei, me aproximando dela._

'_-Depende. O que você faria para me subornar? – ela perguntou com misto de diversão e malícia que me enlouqueceu._

'_-Isso. – e lentamente me aproximei dela. Como um gato._

_Quando a abracei, ouvi a respiração dela falhar e vi vários tons delicados de vermelho surgirem nas suas faces._

'_-Naruto-kun... – ela disse baixinho, como se não acreditasse._

'_-Hina-chan... – murmurei rouco._

_Não resisti e beijei aqueles lábios rubros que em alguns minutos atrás estavam me tentando. Uma tentação – devo dizer – prazerosa. _

_Porque Hinata é assim. Ela te seduz com um olhar. Assim como os poetas destinavam linhas e linhas ao brilho das estrelas, eu faço linhas em homenagem à beleza da minha pequena estrela: Hinata Hyuuga._

"_**Olhos tão grandes e brilhantes que me deixam deslumbrado.**_

_**Sorriso doce a todos destinado.**_

_**Ela é linda, sem sombra de dúvidas.**_

_**Por ela, qualquer um entrega a vida.**_

_**Seu nome é tão bonito quanto seus olhos:**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga"**_

**FIM**

_Demora longa por pouca coisa. Eu não sei se vocês gostaram, mas eu gostei. Sei lá, foi muito legal escrever algo sobre os dois. Mesmo que Hinata e Naruto tenham ficado muito OCC. _

_Desculpem, mas o termo __**Sedução **__tem que ter malícia e ironia. ^^_

_**Preview da próxima oneshot:**_

"_**Você é tudo isso?**_

_**[...] Ela desceu as mãos pelo meu peito. O sorriso sacana estampado nas faces angelicais de tal forma que era impossível não desejar o que estava porvir. [...]"**_

_Até a próxima!_

_Kissus,_

_**Misa Black**_


	3. AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE

**AVISO SUPER MEGA IMPORTANTE:**

Pessoas, eu resolvi deixar minhas fics (Sedução e Girl Power) no Hiatus até o ano que vem.

Meu motivo é simples: estou em ano de vestibular e não posso postar e escrever sempre. Quero passar em faculdades difíceis de entrar; logo, preciso estudar bastante.

Enfim, desculpa. Mas eu preferi fazer isso a nunca mais dar notícias.

Gente, se eu conseguir escrever/tiver tempo postarei capítulos das fics e iniciarei novos projetos. Sorry, amores, mas foi necessário.

**Até ano que vem (ou antes)**

**Misa Black \o/**


End file.
